Child of the Moon
by Torasuki
Summary: A biography fic of my character and alias Torasuki! AU : includes most of the original DBZ cast. Pairings in the future, to be announced. Another unabashed Mary Sue.
1. Prologue

  
PRE FIC BLABBING! (please read!): This is my newest idea, a biography of my character   
Torasuki! In advance I'd like to warn you so that I don't have to do this again later!! The  
characters from DBZ are Akira's and Tora and the storyline are mine! (you know the deal  
don't take them blah blah) Now I rated this PG13 because there may be some swearing and  
explosives, and later on, maybe some lemon or lemon references! ALSO: I just have to say this,   
I may or may not have Trunks and Tora get together! I know ppl hate it when authors put Trunks   
w/their character (I know I hate it in most cases! ^_^' ), but just put your name in Tora's place   
while you read! It might help ya! This is what some might call a "Mary Sue", but I've been told it's one  
of the better ones! ^_^' ONE MORE THING: In this fic, the timeline is a bit offset! Bra   
and Tora are 14 and entering high school, and Trunks and Goten are seniors in High School.  
(Pan is about 8) THATS It! I swear!! Enjoy!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She spat dust out of her mouth and felt the hot flow of blood as she shaded her eyes to the sky. The mass of hair flew....  
yes FLEW off into the horizon. Her eyes welled up with tears as she felt the pain arrive. Shooting pain overcame the numbness in her groin. "Why....." the words repeated in her head serveral times as she tried to sit up.   
More pain.   
What had caused this... what had happened?   
She only knew she needed help, and the thing that had just been... in her, was not human.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Woman impregnated by tailed beast" he read.   
"What?.. Oh god..." she groaned. Kira layed back and sighed as her father raised a brow.   
"Who did you tell..." he said in a gruff voice.   
Kira glared "I HAD to see a doctor... he asked what had done such damage... and I told him. You KNOW those tabloid people are EVERYWHERE dad.... "   
He snorted and lifted an eyebrow. "Well why not get rid of the evidence?"   
Kira sat up and pointed. "DAD! If I could leave the room, I would... but I can't, so GET OUT!" she screamed in final frustration.   
He began to do as she ordered, because he knew his wife would be in to yell just as much. He turned and lifted his pipe out of his mouth. "You know this baby is nothing more than a half beast. It's not worth the time Kira!"   
"ANIMAL! Well it's MINE! my CHILD, and I will raise it as my own! And if it's born with fur and a tail, So BE IT!.. It will still be my child, and I'll raise it under my standards.." She screamed, her mother rushing into the room untying her apron. "Herman, get OUT" she glared with the ferocity of her daughter.   
Herman sneered and walked off, carrying the tabloid with him.   
"Dinner will be ready soon dear.. just rest.." her mother said with a knowing smile. She quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door softly.   
Kira fell back into her bed as her eyes welled up. What ever "animal" was growing inside of her would probably never understand the family she grew up in. She hoped it wouldn't shy away from the yelling they did on a usual basis.   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
" WOMAN!! You told me you'd have food ready!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.   
Bulma stomped into the room wondering why she ever invited him to stay at Capsule corp. "WILL YOU SHUT UP! It's cooking your HIGHNESS!!" she put her hands on her hips and watched his eyes flare up with anger as he assesed her. She cut him off once again. "Why don't you take the time to talk to your SON, he's still got his tail you know"   
Vegeta nearly flared up with ki this time. "And Pink hair is it? No way woman... a tainted heir is the last thing I need to bother with." he said turning his back on her and waiting for the food.   
"It's lavender... "Bulma scoffed and wheeled on her heel "I'll taint something alright..."   
Vegeta smirked for a second and drummed his fingers on his arm. What an interesting race. He wondered if all humans could get the same decibal level as her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"We're going to New Vegeta..." he said as Chi Chi pulled at him. "I need to leave now Chi Chi!!"   
"Goku have you heard a WORD I've said... there was a SAIYAN on this planet!!" she yelled and opened her mouth, but he calmly interrupted her.   
"I know..that's why we're going. They are leaving too. Don't worry."   
"GOKU!!!" she grabbed his ear sharply and dragged him across the room to her desk, slamming her hand on the top of a magazine. "READ IT!"   
He looked down, and took awhile to read the headline. "Ok.. more of that fake stuff. I thought you hated it Chi Chi? Didn't you beat them up last time they came here?" He looked utterly clueless.   
Chi Chi snorted. "YES! But you don't get the POINT! It says she was impregnated. If It is true, there will be another demi saiyan... like Gohan!" she waited for him to calcculate.   
"It's just a lie thought right? I don't understand... I need to go Chi Chi.. King kai..."   
"Look, just take me to the mountains...I'll find the place she's supposedly staying, and talk with her. If she's having a saiyan child. She's going ot need all the help she can get." Chi Chi walked to the door dragging him by the hand. "Now lets go."   
Goku shook his head. "I'll search for ki. If it's saiyan, it has ki." he said and took off as she hopped into his arms.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Vegeta finished his fourth plate and stood.   
"Your welcome... where are you going now?" Bulma said, her bright blue eyes dark under lowered brows.   
"No business of yours. I wont kill anything on this planet. Kakarott and I are joining some others on a trip." he said and slammed the door behind him. That was more than enough information for her to care about.   
Bulma sighed and frowned, standing up and walking towards her lab. She had a few tricks up her sleeve.   
Her trip was delayed on the way by Trunks' howl.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Hello dear.... you have visitors.."   
Kira sat up slowly and squinted her eyes open. "What? Mom.. I told you not to let them in! They'll just take pictures and start rumors!" She covered her face for a second and sat up.   
Her mother was starting towards the door. "Oh no no dear... they're here to help. They dont have much time, But you can trust them." she smiled and opened the door, leaving as the guests entered.   
As Kira smoothed her light brown hair out two people stepped in. One had wild black hair and she took in a breath. The woman stepped in front of him and smiled, bowing repectfully. "Hello, my name is Chi Chi, and this is my husband, Goku..."   
Kira nodded slowly, still watching the spiky haired one warily. He reminded her too much of.... "I'm Kira..." she said.   
Chi Chi nodded and smiled "I need to explain something to you alright? Just listen, and believe every word I say, because I'm not going to lie to you."   
She nodded in response.   
"My husband here, is named Goku. He is from a different planet called Vegetasei.........."   
Kira's eyes remained wide throughout the whole story Chi Chi told. She eyed Goku as he danced around impatiently behind her, backing down at a glare from her.   
After awhile she realized that Chi Chi was done. "So.. it'll have a tail... and .. why doesn't your husband have his?" Kira inquired after some thought.   
Chi Chi knew a huge sweatdrop could be seen. Just at the PERFECT time, Goku chose to proclaim his plan   
"Chi Chi! They're leaving now! I need to go!" he said and saluted Kira, giving her a big grin. "That kid's got ki!! Listen to Chi Chi, she'll help you!!" he said as he bolted, literally, out the door.   
Chi Chi turned with a nervous look. *ahem* "He's uhm... off to... save some planet.." she said shaking her head. Why lie?   
Kira swallowed hard. "What is ki?"   
Chi Chi's eyebrows furrowed as she sighed again, walking to sit with Kira. It would be a long day.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"You are SURE you're comfortable!" she asked.   
Kira nodded.. her wide eyed look calming now. She was finally realising all of this was true. Chi Chi had brought her to her friend Bulma, who was also the mother of a demi-Saiyan. To Kira's surprize, Bulma had a room set up, and a second nursury ready.   
"Like I said before, you don't have to worry. The robots clean everything, and the only one liable to scare you isn't on the planet." She smiled. Kira smiled back, as the president of Capsule Corporation was much nicer and prettier than she'd ever imagined.   
It turns out some of those tabloids on her had been correct. She was married to an alien.... sort of.   
"Would you like to see Trunks?" she asked, bringing Kira back from her thoughts.   
"Yes.." she followed Bulma out of the room and into the nursury she had set up.   
Kira expected a furry child with long nails and wild hair. Instead she saw the most serene picture of a child she'd ever seen.   
He was curled up on top of his sheets, his brown tail, the only sign of his alien lineage, was curled around him as innocently as a kitten's.   
Bulma reached in to lift her child, and he woke with a start. Kira lit up as he opened his bright blue eyes, and they seemed to light up the room on their own. The tuft of lavender hair on his head topped off the cutest child she'd ever seen in her life.   
Bulma rolled her eyes as he took in a breath. "Plug your ears..."   
Kira did so as he ripped into a glass breaking scream.   
"Saiyans eat twice as much as us. When they get older, they can eat equal to their own body weight in one sitting.." she sighed and smiled, bobbing Trunks around as a robot wheeled in a huge bottle. "You should see his father.."   
Kira unplugged her ears and placed a hand over her stomach. Whatever was growing inside her was going to change her life... but the sight of Trunks gave her a better idea of how great it could be.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Over the next few weeks, Bulma and Kira got along fine. Kira was blown away by Bulma's knowledge of.. everything, and she was basically taught a course in Saiyans.   
She learned what she was getting into as soon as she read the first page. Warrior race.   
Kira was almost extatic to hear that Bulma was pregnant again. Her second child was due about 3 months after Kira's child.   
Bulma went on about how happy Vegeta would be about so many demi Saiyans inhabiting the place, but how he'd cover it up with his smug attitude.   
Kira listened to all of her stories of him, how he was the Prince of the Saiyans (fitting for someone of her position now that she thought about it), and how he came to this planet ready to blow it up.   
Chi Chi told her share of stories, and Goku was the planet's savior.   
Her days were filled with excitement, as their children grew quicker than any human child could, and Kira was introduced to everyone who was on the planet at the time, and told stories of all who werent.   
Nights were hard for her. She would often cry herself to sleep, thinking of the pictures Bulma and Chi Chi kept. Goku was a loving man, barely around, but there for his wife. Vegeta's smug attitude was easy to see past, even in the pictures he often glanced at the one who he loved.   
Kira needed someone.   
She needed someone masculine, someone to protect her. She was once the most independent, tomboyish woman anyone had ever seen, but her instincts kept her yearning for a boyfriend, a husband.... a mate.   
After a few days she'd shrug it off, call it hormones, and sit down for a five course meal with her newest friends.   
She swore to get through it without the help of any man.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"WHY does she have to stay HERE!?? "   
"It ISNT your house Vegeta! now go train or eat or whatever you do with your holy time. Just get OUt of my face!!!"   
Kira grinned. She felt a little bit more at home, even if she was as big as a house, and petrified of the short spiky haired alien.   
If one was scowling, the other had a proud smirk on their face. Kira knew they were made for each other.   
Bulma assured her that she was more than welcome, but to be prepared for minor trembles in the earth while Vegeta trained.   
Chi Chi made frequent stops to glare at Vegeta and roll her eyes as her own husband sparred with him.   
Kira worked on drawing up plans for a cabin nearby. She really didnt want to impose, but knew she couldn't leave the safe haven she'd been invited into.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
It was huge.....   
If it wasn't the power of the Saiyan race, it was the initiative of the entire group that surprized her.   
She sat with Bulma and Chi Chi, and watched as her 2 floor "cabin" went up in less than 2 days.   
Vegeta and Goku took it as a training opportunity, and even though Chi Chi rarely let him outside, Kira often found herself talking to Gohan as Bulma instructed the rest from her seat. He was a very smart young man to say the least, (and was overly glad that his mother had a second son to keep her mind on.)   
The days flew by.. a dream come true as Kira's child grew inside her. She helped paint, furnish, and garden the home that Bulma's workers and friends had graciously payed for.   
Kira's parents had given Bulma a large sum of money, but Bulma firmly denied it; she had money to burn. They all went out and spent the money on a double baby shower.   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kira's eyes filled with tears. She'd been laughing all evening and this just set it off.   
"They've got a hole in the back! " she'd said sadly, but Bulma lifted a finger.   
"Your child will have a tail hun..." she said with a grin.   
Kira cracked up with the group and placed a hand over her growing stomach. She loved the way these people lived. Yes, they worked under the constant anxiety, but the gift of life seemed to flow through all of them, human or not.   
".... and then Vegeta says "Oh well. I could hammer his nail any day."" Bulma finished the story with a red face,and Kira came back from her thoughts. Bulma knew if her husband were there he'd be ringing her neck.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
She looked up to make sure no one was coming. Opening her ears to their full potential to keep watch as she read. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in here.   
The air was still and no noise entered except the sound of the birds outside the opened window.   
She rested her tail on the edge of the bed and flipped the page, still finding it odd how she'd written this in the third person.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Pain. Pain pain pain, and more pain.   
WHy had she agreed to this?   
" MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!!!!!" Kira screamed as the sweat poured from her face, which was contorted into a crinkled mass.   
Bulma and Chi Chi flanked her, and the males and Kira's parents chose to stay outside the soundproof birthing room.   
Pain shot through her entire lower half as followed the instructions of the doctor. This child wanted out, and wasn't waiting for her aid.   
She panted, trying desperately to understand and follow through with the directions the doctor ws giving her.   
"Kira keep your eyes open, look at me... Kira... KIRA!"   
All went black.. and the pain was dulled.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Muffled voices and a light fog entered her senses.   
She heard her name a few times, and fought to open her eyes.   
She saw more blurred figures standing over her. They said her name and she slowly regained conciousness.   
"Thank KAMI!! Kira you're ok! It's been days!"   
"don't tell her that she'll pass out again!"   
Kira watches in a daze as Chi Chi and Bulma exchanged evil glances. "Where is my child?" she said in a raspy voice. Kira wanted to see the reason behind her 3 day sleep.   
Bulma's eyes lit up. "Well JEEZE! Show her!! Bring her in!" she said yelling to the med techs.. Kira looked up.   
"It's... it's a girl?" she asked, squinting as she focused on the small bed being wheeled in.   
Bulma nodded and smiled as she stepped back. The med tech lifted the tiny tailed baby and placed her in Kira's arms.   
From that second, Kira was in love. Complete and utter love. Her child was gorgeous, and didn't utter a sound as her beautifle blue eyes opened to look up at her mother. She nearly gasped as a small furry tail coiled around her wrist with a little more strength than she may have expected. Kira couldn't utter a sound, and the others took the silence as well. A small tuft of brown hair sat upon her head, and the blue of her eyes was the dark blue that every newborn was graced with. Kira thanked the lord she at least had normal hair and eyes. "What will you name her?" Gohan broke in, and Kira realised he'd been peering over the bed just before Chi Chi yanked him back. Kira smiled and gazed down at her daughter, knowing the name she'd chosen weeks before would fit. "Torasuki."   
  



	2. Coming Home

  
Child of the Moon : A Biography of Torasuki   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She closed the book and sighed to herself. *"Tora for tabbycat, her little tail! And.. suki, well because I'll never want to forget this feeling." She repeated what she had read outloud. Her mother had been a journalist before she was born, but Torasuki had never known about THIS book. It basically let her in on details she'd been dying to know. She finally understood many things, like how she ended up living on Capsule Corp grounds instead of in the mountains with her grandparents.  
  
"Tora chan!!"  
  
She flinched and stood, quickly replacing the book and slipping out of her mother's room without a sound.  
  
Once in the hallway she replied "WHAT!"  
  
Her mother, Kira, appeared at the foot of the steps. "Don't yell in the house for the love of Kami!" she sighed at Tora's grin. "You have a visitor on the front lawn."  
  
Torasuki smiled and ran down the stairs, just missing her mother's voice chiding her not to run in the house. She grinned once she saw who it was. "Hey Bra whats up?" She asked, sitting in the lawn next to the girl.  
  
Bra sighed "My brother's coming back tonight" she said as she picked at some blades of grass. The two boys had been at camp all summer long, much to Vegeta's dismay, and Bulma and Chi Chi's worrying. But they had convinced them, saying that this year would be their last in high school, and they wanted to spend one summer having fun.  
  
  
Tora shrugged. "So? It means we can swim and have a fun party and IGNORE him!" she smiled ferally. "Plus, Goten's coming home too!"  
  
  
Bra looked flushed for a second, and before she could even speak, Tora broke in.  
  
"Look don't worry, you hit a MAJOR growth sput this summer and you know it. If he doesn't fall for you, all of those new high school guys will!" She winked and patted her bare shoulder.  
  
Bra nodded, giving in. "I guess so."  
  
Tora nudged her to get up. "C'mon, let's go practice some of those ki blasts Piccolo taught us" she said standing and wrapping her tail around her waist.  
  
Bra did the same and the two 14 year olds took off into the air.  
  
Tora glanced back at Bra and wondered how long she'd be able to keep the girl training. She was right about the growth spurt, both her and Bra had gone through major hormonal changes, and Bra had definately filled out to her mother's form. She wore tight fitting tube tops now, and equally tight shorts and skirts. Tora had also filled out, but her tomboyish clothes barely showed it. The only new change would be a few tank tops and the bikini that Bra had forced her to buy.   
p  
"You can't SWIM in your wetsuit!" she had insisted, and Tora had given in after proving that technically you could, but knowing that it wasnt made for a pool.  
  
They landed on a large rock in the mountains north of their houses. They both did katas, and practiced the ki blasts that after years of training, still only took small chunks out of the rock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma sighed and glanced out into her back yard. She didn't need a fence, she thought; The pool and deck were flanked by several Capsule Corp buildings.  
  
She bit her lip and wondered how this many people would fit into the back yard.  
  
"Come off it baka! That yard is twice as big as any other around here. And if they get that crowded, they can go out front." Vegeta stood with his arms folded, looking genuinely pissed that he even had to make an effort to speak.  
  
Bulma didn't turn, only placed her pointer finger to her mouth and thought another second before nodding and snapping her fingers. "Right... Ok" She picked up a few plates of food and wizzed out to the back yard, finishing off the already beautifully decorated scene.  
  
"Oh shit.. where are the girls?" She said walking back in "I knew it was a little too quiet! They need to get back here and get dressed!" She started to fume and Vegeta caught this as a moment of escape.  
  
"They're practicing at the mountain again. I'll go get them" He said, and literally flew out the door.  
  
Bulma eyed the chair and gave in, sitting down and relaxing. She knew he'd just dawdle around for awhile. Either that or they'd all come back bloody from sparring.   
  
She smirked and thought that this summer had been good for Bra. Vegeta had spent more time with her than he ever had.  
  
Bulma's eyes suddenly lit up as she picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi Kira!! Could you do me a huge favor! I forgot the cole slaw"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as the two girls giggled behind him. Why did two decently strong warriors act so... so... girly!?  
  
He knew he'd never understand. Bulma had always said it was good that Bra had a demi-Saiyan girl to be friends with, and even though it took Vegeta awhile to get used to Tora hanging around, he found himself glad also. She seemed to have just as much urge to train and battle as any Saiyan.  
  
He also loathed to see what new habits his son had picked up at this pampering 'camp' he'd gone to. Bulma had never found out, but he'd been on several trips in the middle of the night to check on Trunks, and even wake him for a few midnight spars.  
  
Trunks had happily obliged.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, Vegeta's children had turned out well. Despite their oddly colored hair, and sometimes overly human emotions, they still had defined Saiyan traits.  
  
He took off faster and waited for the girls to realize they'd just been challenged to a race.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Up up up!!!" Pan laughed as she poked her father.  
  
Gohan smiled as he stood up. "Ahh you got me!"   
  
Videl leaned in the doorway with her arms folded. "You two had better get in here and clean up! Trunks and Goten's party is in an hour"  
  
Pan ran to her mother and hugged her, looking up "Will Otooji(uncle) be taller than Otousan?"  
  
Videl laughed. "We'll see." she patted her daughter's head and led her inside to change out of her grass-stained pants.  
  
"Gohan, Do me a favor and get the bag of food out of the fridge please!" She said over her shoulder. He walked to the fridge and pulled it out  
  
"Don't even THINK about eating any!"   
  
"Damn!" he cursed and shut the bag  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I smell it! I smell it!" Goten grinned into the wind as they flew.  
  
"Ahh close your mouth baka! You'll catch flies! " Trunks laughed in return.  
  
The two boys flew high over the city, heading for Capsule Corps with bags strapped to their backs.  
  
"I can't wait! I just want a nice big plate of mom's food!!" Goten said, his eyes already glittering with a hungered look.  
  
Trunks nodded and thought. "Hey I wonder what's been going on these past few months?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked  
  
"Eh... I mean... like with mom and dad" he said "Don't you wonder how Pan is?"  
  
Goten shrugged. "I thought about her, but not that much. They're all still alive so that's all that counts."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully not Torasuki and my sister" Trunks said with a sneer.  
  
"Oh here we go again!" Goten sighed. "You're such a moron to let them piss you off!"  
  
Trunks began to reply, but a certain scent hit their noses at the same time and they forgot about the talk. It was a beeline to the grill from there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohh that is soo cute!"  
  
Tora rolled her eyes and made a gurgling sound. Her tail lashed annoyed-ly behind her.  
  
Bra's tail, on the other hand, coiled around itself as she swooned over herself and Tora.  
  
They both had their bathing suits on under brightly colored sun dresses. Bra's of course fit her nature, and her look perfectly.  
  
Tora's looked good on her, but her face and stature was another story.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Bra said, her tail suddenly standing straight down her legs.  
  
Torasuki nodded. "They're back."  
  
"W..Well... how do I look!?" she said, suddenly nervous about her dress.  
  
Tora, again rolled her eyes. "Bra. You look like a centerfold model! And you're only 14! How many times do I have to tell you that!" she nearly growled at her friend.  
  
Bra blushed and grabbed Tora's arm "Ok ok... well... let's go! "  
  
Torasuki sighed for the millionth time and looked annoyed as she was led out. This was the direct opposite of Bra, who looked extremely bright eyed and nervous.  
  
Oh what a wonderful way to end the summer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



	3. The Party

The Party  
*whack*   
"OWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Goten scowled with a full mouth at Trunks "Whuh th hech was sat foh!?" he swallowed and didn't repeat the question.   
Trunks shook his head "Man quit staring at my sister"   
Goten scoffed (had his mouth been full, food would have exited along with the small shot of air) "I am not dude. I was just looking over there. "   
Trunks set his ice blue gaze on Goten and outright glared. "Just give it up ok?"   
He sneered in response and took another large bite.   
Trunks in turn looked up at the two girls, who sat with their feet hanging into the pool. He pulled a lip up slightly and diverted his gaze.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She pushed the small black button twice to increase the fire heat, and closed the grill.   
Bulma wiped her hands on her apron and approached Chi Chi "All done " she smiled.   
Chi Chi nodded and made a 'shoo' gesture with her hands. "Now go relax! I haven't seen you sit down once!"   
Bulma smiled and sat as Chi Chi had instructed, looking around at the party she had gathered.   
Piccolo sat underneathe a tree as far from the rest of the crowd as possible. Gohan had moved his chair nearby and they held a low toned conversation. Videl chatted Krillin as they watched their children play in the small blown up pool she'd blown up for them.   
She quinted her eyes slightly to see Tora and Bra hanging their feet over the edge of the pool, smiling slightly, but also holding a covert conversation. Bulma thought about pulling off the shirt and skirt she wore and jumping into the pool, but remembered of the complaints she usually got from her children. They were so embarassed to have a mother who still wore a string bikini. Bulma smirked and promised herself to jump in later.   
She then glanced to Trunks and Goten, who'd been gorging themselves for the past half hour. They both took turns glancing to the girls and hitting each other. Bulma sighed and wondered if the summer had torn the four apart even more.   
She silently sat and reminisced to back when they all got along so well. Up until the point that Goten and Trunks entered high school, they were the best of friends. There was no circumstance that could keep the four of them apart. Even Bra, (who seemed to be a bit more shy) always kept up with the group.   
Now, she thought, the girls would be entering the same high school as the boys. She knew this year would be filled with enough teenage drama to write a daytime soap.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I just don't get it. He didn't even say hi!" Bra sighed and kicked the water a little, causing a circle of waves to move away from her foot.   
"Bra.. your brother and him are best friends. He's always here to train and hang out, and there's no point in freaking out just because we haven't spoken with him in a whole half hour."   
Bra sighed. "He and your brother" she corrected. Bra always had a knack for correct grammar.   
Tora rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the correction. "Besides .." She flicked her brown eyes up to the boys "He's been staring at you."   
Tora smiled as Bra's face pulled a huge smile and tinted red "For real!!??? no way!! no way!!" she said in a forced whisper.   
Torasuki nodded "Yep.. now come on, I'm so hungry... lets not let the object of your passion keep us from sustenance."   
Bra stood and walked next to Tora as the two left a wet footprint trail to the food table.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kira sat next to Bulma and crossed her legs quickly, handing her a wine cooler. "Sorry, i had to let the dogs back in"   
Bulma smiled, "ah its ok, you didn't miss much"   
Kira smiled. "So how are they? excited? looks like hungry from what I can see. Ohhhhh wow is that Tora's dress!? it's so pretty!!"   
Bulma laughed "Yeah! They don't seem to want to get in the pool though. I wish we'd have more to do... Vegeta won't even come and stand in the corner!"   
Kira quirked the side of her mouth "Oh I'm sure this party will get crackin' once it gets dark, and if we have to, we'll get it crackin'!" she smiled, and Bulma grinned right back.   
"So when is he getting here?" Bulma asked, suddenly lowering her voice.   
Kira raised her brows "He said around 9, but knowing him, it'll be 10" she smiled   
In the months before, Torasuki's mother had finally convinced herself to begin dating again. Tora was entering high school, and it was time that she tried to get her own life. She'd recently met a man who was not only capable of keeping her happy, but took well to the strange occurance of tailed people around Capsule Corporation. Kira had originally explained it to him as a project at CAPCOR, deciding to wait to see if he stuck around long enough to be trusted with the truth.   
Bulma and Kira sat back and watched the sun set taking slow, long sips out of their wine coolers.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta 'sat' in the air high above the backyard where the party was being held. His eyes were just keen enough so that he could watch and not be detected.   
The sun had set about an hour ago, and since then the party seemed to light up. Bulma and Kira were playing volleyball in the pool, along with Bra and Tora (who got in after a few begrudged whines). Trunks had retreated to the front yard with a girl that had shown up, and Goten sat with his father playing cards. The rest sat around a fire laughing (minus Piccolo who stayed back slightly)   
Vegeta sneered to himself and wondered about these get togethers. They only created noise and wasted food.   
His black gaze settled again on his mate and he understood that the smile on her face was attributed to something. This get together must make her happy in some way.   
He decided that he'd just wait it out, and wondered what sorts of things Bulma would want to do once this had ended.   
He smirked wickedly and closed his eyes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I missed you so much.." she whispered into his hyper sensitive ear. Her hands ran through his hair and over his face as she kissed him on his cheeks, his forehead, his mouth. Trunks was overwhelmed, and truthfully not ready for this sort of reaction.   
The darkness hid the red in his face. "Trina please..." he said softly, his tail tightening around his waist.   
She slid back a bit, the moonlight glinting off of her blonde hair. She was straddling his waist as he sat, shifting every few seconds to stimulate the area she had all of her weight on. "It's been two whole months since we've seen each other Trunks! I think we deserve a little celebration" she said in a soft voice and shifted her hips hard into his as she leaned in for another passionate kiss.   
Trunks furrowed his brow as her lips slid over his. He concentrated on trying to feel good, but this just wasn't right. He pulled back slightly and began to speak again.   
"Trina... my parents are just around the corner... I .. I can't do this.. I just..."   
Her hand slid uninterrupted down the bare skin of his stomach (though how she had found her way there was beyond him). She continued until the taught pull of his bathing suit stopped her. "Come on...." she insisted with a slight hiss.   
He nearly let out a whine as his body did what it was biologically made to do in this situation. As she leaned in to kiss his neck, he finally gave in.   
"Trina" he said, no longer whispering.   
She sat back and looked at him seriously, removing her hand, but placing it strategically on his suit as he spoke.   
"I just cant do this... for whatever reason I'm just not into it. " He stared at her. "For one thing, maybe it has to do with the fact that you were dating Kado before I left." he looked intently at her and she slowly stood.   
"Well, we're so over." she said simply, smoothing out her skirt.   
He raised his brows. She had been wearing a skirt and he hadn't even noticed. Trunks knew he was making the right decision. He barely knew this girl...   
Trina sighed and turned to leave.   
"Wait where are you going?" Trunks said as he stood also, his mind trying to gather the situation in which he'd just been in.   
She turned and shrugged. "I don't want to bother you anymore.. I guess I'll just see you in school" she smiles and waved.   
Trunks sneered in what was close enough to be disgust. What kind of girl would do something like that. She seemed to have adapted all of her boyfriend's (or ex-boyfriend's) horrible relationship skills.   
He shook his head and let his tail free to lash in anger. Folding his arms, he returned to the back yard to re-join the party.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tora glanced to Trunks as he came around the corner. She couldn't quite make out his face, only his lashing tail.   
"chh.... man-whore" she said. The statement was nothing less than serious.   
Her purely disgusted look was replaced by a surprised one as the volleyball gracefully bounced off of her head.   
Her reaction however, was not as graceful.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bra settled into the trundle bed with a content smile on her face. She loved Tora's room, and always had. Add to that the nice hot breeze coming through the open window, the stars that she knew were shining, and thoughts of the boy who made her stomach flutter; Bra was in a good mood.   
She flicked her blue eyes to her friend and had a feeling she was not.   
Bra watched Tora sit heavily on the bed next to her, snorting and folding her arms as she did so.   
"What's wrong? I thought you loved nights like this?" Bra asked, knowing her friend had the exact same views she did.   
Tora smirked and lay back finally, shifting her pajama pants and fluffing the pillow behind her head. "I know... I do. It's probably the only thing keeping me from insanity. I don't know what's bugging me. I'm not looking forward to going back to school next week, and of course you're stupid brother and Goten being home bothers me."   
Bra sneered, but held back a defense on Goten's behalf. "It's never bothered you this much before Tora..." she said looking at her inquisitively, but before Torasuki could protest, she went on. "And anyway, high school will be fun.. you know it."   
Tora smirked and looked at her friend. "Eh... you're just high on GOTEN"   
Bra erupted into a huge laugh as if Tora had said something much more funny. She held a pillow over her head and rolled around crazily. "NUH UH!!!!!" she yelled into the pillow.   
Torasuki sneered and made a face when Bra peeked out. "Ohh this is going to be SO much fun!!!". Tora said, thinking of all of the chiding she'd get to do.   
Bra held a finger up and threatened back. "Until you find a guy.. then it'll be your turn!"   
She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Yeah. Sure." was all she said this time.   
They finally drifted off a few hours later.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dude you suck!" Goten pushed Trunks as they walked back to the main house.   
Trunks shook his head. "I'm not into that stuff... and she probably just wanted to make Kado jealous." he sighed and shook his head. "What ever happened to mothers only warning their daughters about being taken advantage of?"   
Goten laughed "Ohhh that's just so lame though... I mean you had a clear chance.."   
Trunks glared and cut him off. "Just stop Goten, ok? I know YOU wouldn't have done it either. Plus you've got problems of your own." he said with malice lacing his voice.   
Goten drew his brows together and looked at him questioningly.   
"My sister." he said simply, a sigh escaping as he did so.   
Goten just looked at the ground and they walked in silence for awhile.   
"I'm sorry Trunks... you did make the right decision. She's probably nasty anyway." he snorted lightly.   
Trunks smirked and nodded as they entered the dark Brief's home.   
"Great" Trunks rolled his eyes and yanked Goten down the hall to his room. The lights were out. That was all he needed to know.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Great party" she said nervously. "You should have shown up.."   
He smirked. "Ohh I was there "   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	4. Changes

Chapter 4 : Changes ****

Changes

She placed her hands on either side of her head. The absolute picture of frustratedness.

"Ms. Den.... do you have an answer for us?" the voice asked once again.

Torasuki looked up, wonder why this teacher didn't catch on. "I just told you, I live at Capsule Corporation. They do experiments, and this one happened to grow me a tail!" her knuckles were almost white as her hands gripped the desk.

The students continued to whisper and smile amongst themselves and the teacher glared at her. "Stay after class."

She swallowed a growl. She knew an escaped growl would only cause more controversy. This teacher refused to believe that her tail was real! She'd asked her to _remove_ it (as if it was some sort of fashion statement), and that was a definate "no no" in Tora's mind. 

Her mother had warned her about this. Bulma had said that the best way to deal with the ridicule was to explain it in a simple way so that people could understand. It was a messed expreriment.

The alien theory had floated around C.C. for years, and the town surrounding it was just getting used to the fact that a few of them had tails, and there were alot of explosions in the surrounding area.

Just as it calmed down, they had to send two more to the local High School.

She gripped her pencil and glared downward for the rest of the class; the "fashion statement" fluffed to it's full extent.

Tora already hated High School.

Bra's day was going slightly better, but she really didn't know why everyone insisted on staring.

She wore her newest yellow tank top with a matching fly-away skirt. Platform shoes to make her seem taller, and a cute purse to hold any make-up that she'd need to re-do.

Her blue eyes darted from person to person as she serched for someone she knew. She caught the eyes of several guys as she went, not being able to hold back a few smiles.

"Damnit!" she heard a familiar hiss from behind her and turned. Before she could focus, Trunks was next to her glaring at her with the same blue eyes she possessed.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" he asked, his nostrils flaring and his face contorting strangely. He met the gazes of the buys who passed by, challenging them sliently.

"No.. I think I look cute!" she said with a smile. "Plus, you don't have to protect me, I want to make my own friends, even if they're all boys!"

He scowled and shook his head "Just watch yourself..." he said, speeding up to catch up to another boy he knew.

"Whatever.." she thought to herself as she entered her last class. 

Her face lit up as she noticed Tora sitting in the back of the room looking _quite_ angry. 

Trunks didn't let the scowl fade from his face as he trotted down the hall. He remembered an amusing (at the time) conversation he'd had with his father about Saiyan females.

If what he thought was true, he'd have a boatload of work ahead of him....

His sister was in heat.

"I hate it...."

"Oh come on! You have to admit, it's exciting!" Bra poked at Tora's tail and it flicked away quickly, laying across Tora's back as she let out a sigh.

"It's not exciting to have all attention brought to you on the first day of class. PLUS, I got in trouble for something I can't control!!" she said, her eyes taking on a very angry look.

Tora reached down and turned up the CD player, the voices and heavy guitars of the band she listened to getting louder. 

Bra leaned back and ran her pen over a blank sheet of paper, letting the music take over the room. She knew Tora vented through her music. She had alot of anger built up, and even though her father claimed that was good, Bra had a feeling it shouldn't build up too high.

"Ohhh I can't wait to see her face. I went through something similar with Goten, but this will be great!" Chi Chi laughed along with Kira and Bulma.

Bulma and Kira had been outraged to hear Tora's teacher's complaint. They had both planned to go to the parent-teacher meeting with all four children, and Bulma would give the teacher a lesson in pre-hensile tails.

"And to think, this woman is a Science teacher!!" Kira raised her brows as she spoke. 

"Hey hey! Where are you going?" Bulma said to Trunks as he emerged from the house with a chicken leg hanging out of his mouth.

"Train with Goten." He said through his teeth.

"Take the girls with you." Bulma said, earning an odd look from Chi Chi.

"Come on MOM!!! Why!?" he complained, finally removing the leg with his hand to talk.

"They didn't have good days....they need company. And BE NICE." Bulma said.

"Yeah... plus Tora's gotta blow off some steam." Kira said.

Trunks just sighed. His eyes flicked back as his keen sight picked up movement behind the wall.

He flinched slightly as he saw his father glaring with folded arms.

The message was simple : "Do what she says."

He sneered wickedly and took off from the ground where he stood, leaving a small charred circle in his wake.

Bulma sighed and shook her head, Kira and Chi Chi looked at her knowingly. They never did get to keep nice lawns.

She reached down once again to turn the music low. 

Tora turned to the source of the tapping sound and nearly jumped back at the sight of Trunks floating outside.

She reached over and ripped the window open. "Can't you just knock on the DOOR?" her eyes flashed with anger. Bra sat up behind her and smiled.

Trunks' nostrils flared and he floated back slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Not the both of them.....'

"I DID... the music was too loud." He said. "We're going to train, let's go."

Tora's face dropped for a second. The four of them hadn't trained together for awhile. 

"Where's Goten?" Bra's voice interrupted from behind her. Tora smirked as she heard Bra slap her hand over her mouth.

"He's coming. We're meeting him at the field... now come on!" he floated back further, but didn't take off.

Tora shrugged and knelt, floating out the window with Bra in tow.

The three took off, and Tora flew next to Trunks. "What's up with you? I thought you hated to be dragged down by the "girls"" she drawled directly at him, brows drawn and mouth partially open. She did have some anger to blow off.

He smirked. "My mom made me. She said you guys needed to blow off steam. Plus my dad's still waiting for Bra to go SSJ."

Tora sneered. Another line crossed. "And what's to say I can't? Huh? I'm the only goddamned halfbreed that can't hit the gold marker! I'll do it! I'll do it and one day you'll be the one ... "

Bra shot ahead and pulled Tora by the wrist. She held back once she looked to Bra's face, yanking her wrist back as they both flew ahead of Trunks. "He just pisses me off!" Tora sighed loudly into the oncoming wind as she flew.

Bra shook her head, blue gaze focused forward. "Only this much lately Tora... you have to calm down! "

Tora held back several comments. She saved her anger for the powerup she'd need once they began.

Vegeta landed and sneered. He folded his arms and for the millionth time, wondered why he'd chosen to have children. His daughter ran over to him and pulled on his wrist. Ugh.. the brat was in heat. He flicked a gaze to Goten, who was thankfully unaware.

"C'mon dad you have to help her.." Bra looked utterly worried. Worried. He looked up as he allowed her to pull him over to the body on the ground. Trunks knelt by it, and Goten stood behind him.

His son looked up to him with a saddened and weary face. " I got mad... I kept hitting her and hitting her, and she fought back.. " he seemed to tear up and Vegeta scoffed, looking to the girl laying unconscious on the ground. "She went super saiyan dad... just for a second. But she switched." Trunks said to him, focusing on other things obviously. Good choice.

Vegeta looked to his daughter, and she nodded, confirming. "She's been really mad lately... Trunks just pushed her over." Bra said, not hiding her tears. "Please dad... take her to the tank... she's too hurt to get up on her own." She looked down at her friend letting her tears flow freely.

He sighed again. When did he take on the duty of babysitter? "Why didn't you fly her back yourselves?" he asked.

Trunks looked up. "I tried to get her to wake up but she wouldn't... I didn't want to mess anything else up." He looked back down, and Vegeta's gaze followed.

She was quite hurt. Her eyes closed, and blood slowly trickling from her nose, mouth and ears. Ears meant internal bleeding. Her left arm was cocked in a way that it shouldn't be, and he could tell she'd landed on it after blacking out in mid air.

How did she reach super saiyan before his daughter did? They trained at the same level.... Her hair was strewn out, stained with blood in small places. He took the time to notice that the tips were brown. The color brown she had been born with, but her hair had since grown in a deep purple.

Vegeta thought as he knelt by her. Deep purple. His eyes went wide as he realised everything at once. He turned to the teenagers and glared. "Morons...." he scoffed once again and lifted Torasuki strategically over his shoulder. Her limp limbs flailing about as he stood.

He looked to Trunks. "Fly ahead and tell your mother to get the tank ready" Trunks nodded and took flaring up into the sky and disappearing. Vegeta then looked to Bra. "Go home, and help your mother." Then to Goten. "Do whatever you want.. just don't get in the way."

Goten snorted and raised off the ground, following Bra home. Vegeta cursed the stupid kids and flew home slower than normal. He'd get back at every one of them for this. Especially the half dead idiot he was left to carry.

Bulma glanced at her son and thought as she worked. He seemed so upset. A few hours earlier he was dreading even looking at Torasuki and Bra, but now he held the weight of one's life on his shoulders. What a life lesson.

"She'll be ok right mom?" Trunks asked once more, watching for her signal to flick the switch.

She turned the last screw, making sure it was in place. This tank hadn't been used for years. "She'll be fine Trunks..." she said and gave the signal. He flicked the switch and the liquid inside lit up, looking like bubbling orange Kool Aid.

He walked up and stood by her, both waiting for them to return. Bulma looked to Trunks once again. His eyes were red and his cheeks stained with tears. "You ok?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded. "Bra got so mad... she said I killed her best friend. I didn't mean to hurt her Mom... I just.. I got so mad..." he stopped and swallowed.

Bulma nodded. She thought about asking what exactly happened, but instead decided to keep working. Bra came running in with sheets and covers for the cot.

Bulma took them and looked to Bra. "Ok.. now take your brother and go get Kira. Keep him calm. He's really upset Bra.." she said. 

Bra nodded and sniffled. She'd obviously been crying too. Bulma smirked and shook her head as they walked out the door. They hadn't ever seen the tank in action. She knew Tora would be fine in a few hours, but she also knew that her children had changed. This one incident may have been the key to keeping them together.

She slowly dressed the bed, and took one last look at the tank before Vegeta came in looking quite annoyed. Tora hung over his shoulder like a limp ragdoll.

She hurriedly shoo-ed Vegeta out and stripped Tora to her bra and underwear. Deciding they were decent enough (no worse than a bikini), she set her up in the tank and turned it on, gazing at her for a moment to make sure it took effect.

Her stats showed up immediately and Bulma let a sigh of relief. It still worked.

She looked over and wiped her forehead, mentally preparing for the explanation she'd have to give Kira.

"Brolli?" Goku said with an arm behind his head.

Vegeta nodded. "Of course baka... where else would she get that odd-color hair, and much less the ability to go super saiyan at all!"

Goku sneered to himself and thought. 

They both stood outside the medical room where Tora was being taken care of. Everyone else was inside talking or just watching.

"Well.. I guess we'll have to ask Kira" Goku concluded.

"It doesn't make a difference. She's here now, and we know she's got the ability. It's not like the world will change." Vegeta drawled and turned, walking back towards the gravity room.

"Up for a spar Kakarott?" he asked without looking back.

Goku trotted after him. What harm could one spar do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Things Don't Stay the Same

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: Things Don't Stay the Same

Tora awoke in a haze. There were eyes looking at her; blue eyes.... Bulma? 

"Bulma what happened?" she asked, her voice cracking as it too awoke from the deep slumber.

The figure smirked and stood to leave. Tora's eyes focused just in time to see a boot clad foot leave the room.

"Tora!!" a voice yelled, and Torasuki flinched. She turned to see flailing arms just before being locked into an embrace.

"Bra what happened?" she stuck to the original question.

Bra pulled back and wiped a forming tear from her eye. Tora realized she might have been sleeping a bit longer than she thought.

"You went Super Saiyan!" she smiled "Just for a second, but you did.... then you passed out" Bra's face quirked with the final statement.

Torasuki shook her head lightly and sat up looking around. Bra militantly placed a hand to her forehead "Ahh you're cooling down"

Tora just continued blinking, looking around the room she lay in. She was on a cot in the old med. room; the orange glow from the regen tank was the only light in the room.

The regen tank?.....What the hell had happened? "Hey Bra how long was I out?" Tora asked, her voice stronger now.

The blue haired girl checked her watch and 'hmmm-ed' "I'd say about 2 days." She smirked. Then her eyes widened again "You've got such an edge over my brother!" Bra caught Tora's confused look and continued. "Well, he must feel so guilty for pushing you so hard. He hasn't even been to school. He stayed by your bed almost the whole time!"

Torasuki was swimming in disbelief. Trunks was the last one she remembered seeing. Now that she thought about it, he was the first. Those blue eyes hadn't been Bulma's.

Bra smiled "Can you get up? My mom said you could sleep in my room! And you gotta go see your mom. She didn't calm down, even after my mom told her **exactly** when you'd wake up."

She shifted and stood on wobbly, unused legs. It took a second for her to regain her posture and balance. Her tail, still groggy from the sleep, couldn't quite keep up with her. She slowly followed Bra out of the room, promising to change out of the lovely 'nightgown' that she wore as soon as possible.

Bulma had been very proud of her correct timing.

Kira, however, acted as if she hadn't known a thing. Hugging Tora like the world had ended.

"Ma.. I'm fine..." Tora said in a low, soft voice.

"FINE!? You don't wake up for two days, and when you do you look like you've been to hell and back" Tora rolled her eyes after that statement. 'Great, now a shower is on the list' 

"That is NOT fine." Her mother finished

Bra and Bulma just stood back smirking. "uhmm Kira, can I have her now?" Bra asked meekly, earning another exasperated look from Tora.

Kira finally obliged and the two headed towards Bra's room.

Bulma looked to Kira. "So, when will you tell her about Jeremy?"

Kira shook her head. "She barely knew him. She'll probably care more that I'm single and I'll be home more often." She smiled. The two worn out mothers sat at the kitchen table, returning to the coffee they had been sharing before Tora's entrance.

"I still have yet to get used to this whole 'mother of a different species' thing.. The injuries are more than I've ever dealt with! And it has yet to fade with age." Kira swirled her coffee as she spoke her mind.

"Yeah" Bulma began "but you always have to remember, it's a warrior race...it's in her blood. It takes a hell of a lot to even hurt her in the first place, and even when it happens, give it a day and it will be gone without a trace."

"But it doesn't bother you that they can just fly off..... that you are the 'weaker' parent?" Kira asked, shifting her gaze as Trunks trotted through the living room with Goten in his wake.

"She's in the shower guys, knock on Bra's door first!" Bulma yelled, Then turned back to Kira. "Not with a mouth and attitude like this. If I don't have something, I invent it. They know who's boss." She made a mean face and folded her arms.

Kira allowed herself to laugh.

"I still can't believe she's Brolli's daughter... I mean think Trunks, you peed on Tora's dad's head!" Goten struggled through the last half of the sentence, but ended laughing at his own thought.

Trunks just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You guys are so gross." Bra remarked, typing a few things into her computer. "Don't tell her right away though ok?" Bra spun in her chair and focused her blue gaze on the boys, who sat in front of her bed playing video games. Goten looked up and snapped to attention at the sight of her eyes on him.

"It's been a tough few days, and the last thing she needs to hear now is news of her real father.. She's got enough on her mind." Bra said, showing her more protective side over her friend.

The water in the shower stopped, and all three whipped around to their previous activities.

"Hey Tora! Don't come out, the boys are here!" Trunks gave his sister a look at the word 'boys' and Goten made an angry face as his character died.

"Ok! It's not like I run out of the bathroom naked on a normal basis!" Torasuki yelled, muffled behind the bathroom door.

Tora eventually emerged, sitting on Bra's bed towel drying her deep purple hair.

"Hey don't drip!" Bra complained, not even looking away from her computer.

Tora glanced around as she ran a comb through her hair. "Hmmm... Great 'Happy-You-Didn't-Die' Party guys."

Goten laughed. "Awesome Tor.. you didn't die.. that was funny." 

The other two laughed also, but got the hint and wrapped up their work.

Torasuki mused as she lay back against the headboard. He still called her 'Tor', even after all of this time. She remembered back when the 4 used to be best friends. Goten called her Tor, and Trunks would gleefully call her 'suki-chan'. Bra found it utterly hilarious that she was left with the 'a' in "Tor-a-suki chan".

"You look tired"

She was brought out of her daydream by Trunks' voice. "Yeah, even after 2 days of sleep, you'd think I'd be wide awake right?" she laughed.

Bra sat on the bed next to her, while Trunks & Goten merely turned their respective seats towards the bed. "So what is this about me going Super Saiyan?" Tora said, remembering Bra's statement within the flurry of memories.

"You switched right after Trunks wailed on you! You like, screamed and then flickered gold and then **bam**!, you were on the ground." Goten said.

"Yeah, we sat there for awhile, and finally called mom. My dad had to carry you home because we were all so scared" Trunks added with a quirked brow.

"Thought we broke ya!" Bra said thirdly, gazing out the window.

Torasuki shook her head. "Damn.. I wish I could remember! That's a big step for me.. ya know?" Tora made an annoyed face as she realized her shirt was wet from her damp hair. She flared her ki to dry it, and immediately went to work on brushing the resulting fluffball.

"Well, now that you crossed the line, it shouldn't be too hard to go back." Trunks said.

"Really?" she asked, he confirmed by nodding. 

"Yeah, it's like flying. Once you get used to it, you'll be able to do it with the snap of your fingers. Goten said, snapping his fingers to animate the explanation.

Tora grinned. She couldn't wait to work on it some more.

Bra scowled. "Ok, but when you guys all learn, you have to promise to teach me. I hate being left out." She said, picking at the cat hairs on her bed.

"Of course! I wouldn't leave you out Bra, believe me. I'll need my best sparring partner on the job." Tora supportingly patted her back.

Usually not the one for affection, this was a big move for Tora, who was immediately wide eyed in a death squeeze.

"AWWW!! Thank you!!!" Bra yelled.

"It's .. no .. problem...... really!..... ack" Tora managed.

They laughed and Trunks stood. "Hey Tora, can I talk to you?" he said.

Torasuki hid her surprise and stood, nodding.

"Call her Suki-chan!!" Goten yelled behind the two, who walked out the door laughing.

Goten handed Bra the other video controller as she layed on her stomach.

Torasuki found herself in a predicament. This was awkward. She wasn't at all used to this feeling.

The breeze picked at her freshly brushed hair, which was down for the first time in years. Usually, she kept it up in two ponytails, with two neatly parted tendrils hanging from the top.

The sound of Trunks' deepened voice floated around her as they walked down a path in the woods. He seemed sincere. He was so serious and soft with her. 

She blinked.

It had been so long since she actually talked to Trunks, or even Goten for that matter. But with Trunks it seemed more momentous to be holding a soft conversation. He was much more hardened inside, and rarely gave anyone the time of day unless he felt them fit to receive it. Trunks had grown into his attitude, and it had softened to the public eye, but Tora knew he held that iron core that his father possessed.

"...I just didn't know. I can't even explain it. I was just so angry." He looked down. Tora was brought out of her thoughts as his talking had slowed. 

"I didn't mean to take it out on you... you just have this way of getting me angry." he laughed to the ground, and Tora smiled. "Sorry..." she said in a soft voice.

"No no... don't worry. If anything it gives me a challenge. I just went a little too far this time. "

Tora looked over at him and smirked. His tail hung down as low as his head. The Moon was out tonight, and it glinted on his hair. Probably on hers as well. She was about to look down at it when he looked at her.

"So anyway.. I'm just sorry. I think we all should train together more... and maybe I should give you and my sister the time of day more often." He smirked and looked back down.

Tora smiled also, but followed his gaze to the ground. Her face seemed to take on heat, and she wondered if it was a hot night. "It's ok.." she said. "Really. If anything, I owe you, ya know?" She looked up to the moon, which was quickly being covered by darker clouds. "I mean, you are the reason I went Super Saiyan in a way. You made all of that anger come out at once." Tora laughed. "I guess you have a way with making me mad too!"

He smiled, and suddenly looked up, ducking his head slightly as if someone had patted him on the head " Hey I think it's starting to rain." He said.

Tora tilted her head until she felt a drop, her tail protested to the drop of rain and whipped back around her waist. "Yeah, let's head back" she said.

The two turned and lifted off of the ground slightly, flying through the drizzle, and making it back just before the downpour.


End file.
